


A Walk in the Snow

by EurydicaeQuercus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, References to Mage Oppression, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EurydicaeQuercus/pseuds/EurydicaeQuercus
Summary: An extended hand, a sweet smile, the warmth of the sun but the cold of the snow, a whisper and a promise. Vivienne spends a snowy winter's day on Bastien's estate.





	A Walk in the Snow

Vivienne walked tall and proud through the icy gardens around Bastien’s estate. He’d invited her there a few weeks ago, and, having safely obtained permission from Senior Enchanter Livilla, she had arrived. She frowned as she walked up to the great golden gates that led into the building itself. It was unusual that he hadn’t yet come out to greet her.

Whenever Vivienne left the confines of the Circle, Enchanter Livilla’s words echoed in her head: ‘Trust no one but yourself, Vivienne. In Orlais, even your lover would turn against you for the right price. Be ever on your guard.’ She hesitated to think such things about Bastien, but it would be pure foolishness to ignore such advice. Her arms tensed instinctively. She would not be taken off-guard.

“Vivienne!” called out a voice from behind her.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks. She’d flinched. Such an action was sure to be read as a sign of weakness. No matter, she could carry this through. She steeled herself and turned to face Bastien. He was smiling sweetly at her as he stumbled over. She tried not to smile, despite herself. Foolish man.

“Vivienne,” he said again, breathing heavily as he came up to her side. “I was afraid I’d missed you! But here you are; lovely as ever.”

“You flatter me, Bastien,” said Vivienne, unable to hide her smile now.

“Not at all,” said Bastien, beaming like the sun shining down above them. “Come, walk with me in the garden. The fresh air will do us both some good.”

He extended his arm for Vivienne to take.  _Trust no one but yourself, Vivienne._  She took it.

They walked slowly through the gardens, the cold of the snow chilling her feet even through her thick, yet fashionable, boots. The chill warmth of the winter sun glared down from above. Vivienne generated a mild heat around her feet, melting the snow as she walked through it. Bastien chucked.

“Marvellous,” he said, watching as the snow melted away around them.

“If used carefully and correctly,” said Vivienne, looking straight ahead.

“Naturally,” said Bastien.

It wasn’t long before they came to an impasse. The gardens ended with a stone wall, behind which lay an imposing drop onto the fields below. They were covered in a white, unblemished sheet of snow, like icing on one of the fantastic cakes always seen at any respectable Orlesian party. Bastien brought them to a stop, overlooking the fields below.

“No one will look for us here,” he said, a subtle smile on his face. It could be a threat or a statement of safety. It was meant to be both. That was the Game.

“It’s cold, certainly,” said Vivienne, her voice calm and unemotional. “But someone will find us eventually.”

Bastien laughed, breaking his little charade. Vivienne smiled, Bastien was always the first to break, to let her know it was safe. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

“I have something to tell you,” he said, leaning in and whispering to her, despite his declarations of safety.

“What is it?” she asked, whispering too, playing along.

“I’ve been negotiating with my parents and the Circle to allow you a position in my household,” he said, and Vivienne felt her heart start beating a little faster. “You would be able to stay and conduct all your business with the Circle from here.”

“I...am not sure I know what to say,” said Vivienne, silently reprimanding herself for saying as much about loud.

“Say you’ll stay with me,” said Bastien, moving around her and taking her hands in his. “It would be an honour, Vivienne. Promise me.”

“I...promise,” she said. It would be foolishness to turn down such an incredible offer. “I will stay with you Bastien, if you’ll allow it.”

Bastien smiled widely, then leaned in to give her a light kiss. Vivienne felt her heart flutter, just as it had when they’d shared that first dance together. She had never imagined, in all her wildest dreams, that when she went to that Ball it would turn out this way. She was smiling foolishly and she knew it, but she found she didn’t care.

“It will take time, you may not be able to move here until the summer, but I had to tell you—” said Bastien, talking quickly, flustered.

Vivienne put her hand on his cheek, bringing him to a stop.

“I will come whenever you are ready,” she said, and she knew it was true. “I will wait for you Bastien.”

“I know, Vivienne,” he said, becoming calm once more. “Now come, let us go inside, it’s frightfully cold out here.”

Vivienne just smiled. She enjoyed the cold. It was calm; powerful. But it would be nice to go inside. She let Bastien walk ahead of her back to the estate. Her estate. Her new home. Perhaps she could trust someone else. Just one person. Maybe that would be enough. 


End file.
